ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
John
John is a common English name and surname: * John (given name) * John (surname), including a list of people with the name John John may also refer to: People with the given name Religious figures * John the Baptist (died c. 30 AD), regarded as a prophet and the forerunner of Jesus Christ * John the Apostle (~30 A.D.), one of the twelve apostles of Jesus *John the Evangelist, assigned author of the Fourth Gospel, once identified with the Apostle *John of Patmos, the author of the Book of Revelation, once identified with the Apostle *John the Presbyter, a figure either identified with or distinguished from the Apostle, the Evangelist and John of Patmos * Pope John, several popes * Saint John, various people * Father of Andrew the Apostle and Saint Peter Rulers and other political figures *John of Austria (disambiguation) (three people) *John of Bohemia (1296–1346), called John the Blind, king from 1310 *John of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden, better known as Hans of Denmark (1455–1513) *John of England (1166–1216), king and younger brother of Richard I *John I of Hungary or János Szapolyai (1487–1540), king from 1526 *John of Poland (disambiguation), three people *John of Scotland also known as John de Balliol (c. 1249–1314), king from 1292–1296 *Infante John, Duke of Valencia de Campos (1349–1397) *John, Lord of Reguengos de Monsaraz (1400–1442) *Infante John of Coimbra, Prince of Antioch (1431–1457) *Infante John, Duke of Viseu (1448–1472), 3rd Duke of Viseu, 2nd Duke of Beja, King Manuel I's older brother *John the Scythian, a general and politician of the Eastern Roman Empire, consul in 498 *John the Hunchback, a general and politician of the Eastern Roman Empire, consul in 499 *John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340–1399), third son of Edward III, King of England *Prince John of the United Kingdom (1905-1919), prince of the United Kingdom, youngest son/child of George V Other religious figures * John of Antioch (chronicler), a chronicler of the 7th century Fictional characters * John (John and Gillian), appearing in the Doctor Who TV comic strip * [[John (Tomorrow People)|John (Tomorrow People)]], appearing in the children's science-fiction TV series The Tomorrow People Songs * "John" (Desireless song) * "John" (Lil Wayne song) * "john", an iamamiwhoami song Other uses * Slang for a toilet * Slang for a person who procures a prostitute * John, a 1927 play by Philip Barry * JOHN, a 2014 play by Lloyd Newson * ''John'' (ship), which disappeared off the coast of Australia in 1806 * John Doe, generic name for a male whose identity is either unknown or withheld * John Peaks, mountains on Powell Island, Antarctica * John the Ripper, a password strength checking program (the executable program is simply "john") * The Gospel According to John, often shorted to John * Tropical Storm John (disambiguation), tropical cyclones appearing in the eastern Pacific Ocean See also * * * Alternate forms for the name John * Johns (disambiguation) * Ivan (disambiguation) * Johnny (disambiguation) * Jon (disambiguation) * Yahya (disambiguation) * Yohanan * Yohannan (disambiguation)